


Anthem of Possession

by Starblind



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Collars, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Leashes, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starblind/pseuds/Starblind
Summary: Catra and Adora debate whether to make their intimate private life a little more public and remind each other why they fell in love in the first place.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 200





	Anthem of Possession

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut I wrote as a response to a request. There's some Dom/sub kink, collars, and leashes. But despite the sexiness, I hope there's some decent substance here too!

“Are you sure about this?”

Adora grimaces anxiously as she stares at her reflection in the mirror of the room’s vanity. 

Her golden evening dress is dazzling, her hair perfectly in place, and even her subtle makeup job elegantly accentuates her best features. She's gotten better at this whole ‘normal life’ thing, but the source of her growing nerves is none of that. To think that so much stress could be caused by a simple bit of leather and metal. Her eyes linger on it anxiously. 

A collar. 

_Her_ collar.

"Maybe we can wait to debut it publicly until…" Adora begins with a twinge of hopefulness in her voice. "...Next time?" she finishes lamely as she runs a finger along its white leather and gold-plated rings, already knowing the answer to her question. 

"Are you _really_ trying to chicken out _again?_ "

Catra doesn't even bother turning her head as she lounges lazily on a couch nearby, having finished getting dressed for double date night a half hour ago _at least._

"Last time you said the exact same thing. Hate to break it to you, Adora, but tonight _is_ next time," Catra says as she folds her arms over her maroon button-up and black suspenders as a single castigating eye peeks out from beneath the fedora that rests on her face. "I thought you liked wearing it..."

There it is. That tone of cold disappointment in Catra's voice that's sharper than any of her claws. She always knows best how to cut Adora deeply. 

“ _No!”_ Adora blurts out a little too loudly, almost as a reflex, turning away from the mirror and toward Catra. “...You know that’s not what I meant. I love it.” Her voice falls as she gives the collar a tender touch.

“Then I don’t see what the problem is.”

Catra practically leaps off the couch, rolling the hat down her arm before flipping it onto her head. She’s suddenly all smiles with an air of indifference, but Adora can’t tell if it’s genuine. After all these years, she still never _really_ knows with Catra. 

“It’s just…” Adora returns to grimacing at her reflection. “What if Scorpia and Perfuma see it and they realize what it means? What if they think I’m a total freak? What if they get so offended that they hate me and stop being friends with me? What if…” 

Adora stops herself and lets out a dramatic gasp.

“What if there are _children_ there that start asking questions and then I have to start explaining the _birds and the bees_ ?!” She throws her arms up into the air to convey the extreme severity of the very likely hypothetical scenario. “I am _not_ ready for that conversation, Catra!”

“ _Adora._ You’re being stupid. Calm down,” says Catra as she closes the distance between them. “First of all, Scorpia and Perfuma are _way_ too vanilla to have _any_ idea what your collar means. And even if they did, who cares? They’re our _friends_ , remember? They’re not going to hate you.”

The sheer confidence dripping from every word is exactly what Adora needs in this moment, and the reassurance seems to have its desired effect as she begins to come to her senses. A blush blooms across her face as she hugs herself in embarrassment. “Yeah, I guess you’re right about that... And the kids?” 

“We’re going to a jazz club. How are kids going to get in?” Catra blinks a few times incredulously.

“I don’t know… Maybe like two or three of them stacked up in a trench coat.” 

Catra can’t help but laugh at the dopey and genuine wholesomeness that she’s come to expect and grown to love about Adora. It’s the kind of laugh without a shred of ridicule or malice. The kind of laugh that can only be achieved by someone who isn’t lonely anymore. 

“You really are a moron. You’re lucky you have a great ass.” Catra gives Adora a playful spank before snaking a hand up her dress to squeeze her ass. This earns a giggle snort in return as Adora attempts to compose herself. 

“Oh, _I’m_ the lucky one in that situation. Is that right?” Adora asks with a smirk as she smacks Catra’s hand away from her butt. “Maybe _you_ should consider yourself lucky that you get to parade me around in a collar so _everyone_ knows that I belong to you.” 

Catra makes a second attempt and this time is far too quick for Adora’s defenses. She swiftly wraps an arm around Adora’s waist to pull her in close as Catra’s other hand plants firmly on her upper thigh, hiking the dress up and teasing the exposed rear with her tail.

"Well, if anything else, it's good that you've accepted your role as the trophy girlfriend in this relationship."

And then she flashes Adora her signature sly smile. 

No fair. Adora knows that _Catra knows_ what that smile does to her, but at this point they _both_ know they're already past the point of no return. The radiating heat she feels between her thighs and around her neck are all the confirmation she needs.

But it would be no fun if she didn't make Catra work for it. 

"I'm sorry, did I just hear the self-serving Catra admit that she's in this relationship to show off for _other people?_ " Adora returns a devious grin of her own before playfully shoving her girlfriend away. 

"I thought you didn't care what _anyone_ thinks," Adora teases with an arch of her eyebrow, making sure to sound as condescending as possible. 

_That_ would provoke her. Adora has become exceptionally skilled at pushing Catra's buttons. She _did_ learn from the best, after all.

And provoke her it does.

After a flash of movement, Catra is inches from Adora's smug face and two of her slender fingers are through the O-ring of the collar. With a single yank, their height difference is reversed and Catra is glaring down at Adora.

The moment Adora feels the tug around her neck and sees the stern look on Catra's face, her mock bravado melts as she lets out an involuntary moan and is effortlessly forced below her girlfriend's eye level. 

All according to plan.

"Do you remember the night I gave you this collar?" Catra asked, a tone of measured frustration in her voice. 

Of course Adora remembers. How could she ever forget? 

It was barely six months ago in Salineas on the night of their one year anniversary of becoming a couple. _And_ saving the universe, of course. After a romantic dinner and hours of lovemaking, Catra offered the collar and Adora cried for twenty minutes straight. 

As the memories flood back to her, Adora can simply nod and say a single word.

"Yes."

"And what did I tell you when I collared you?" 

It's less of a question and more of a command as Catra reaches into her pocket and produces a thin leash made from the same white leather. She clips it onto the O-ring effortlessly, and Adora certainly is no longer resisting. 

Adora thinks back to that night and the words run through her head as vividly as when she first heard them when Catra placed the collar around her neck. She repeats.

"I'm never letting you go again."

Adora doesn’t break eye contact as Catra begins to wrap the leash around her own hand to reduce the slack as she holds her steady gaze. 

"And what did you do in that moment?"

Once again, Adora perfectly visualizes that perfect evening and sums up everything that transpired as simply as she can.

"I gave myself to you." She looks deeply into the gold and cyan eyes of the love of her life as the leash is yanked once more, dropping Adora to her knees. She doesn't flinch and she doesn't gasp, although her breathing is far less than steady at this point. 

Catra stands over Adora, looming large despite her smaller frame, even larger than she loomed during those three terrible years when they were enemies. She maintains a firm grip on the taut leash as the collar forces Adora's head back and up.

"And so… Adora… _Who owns you?_ "

Adora can't possibly answer fast enough. 

"You do, Catra."

Again the leash is pulled harder, bringing Adora off her knees as she gazes yearningly and unblinkingly into Catra's eyes.

That look. 

The look of sheer confidence, strength, ownership, and… certainty. There's not a shred of anger, doubt, fear, or shame in those eyes like there had been all-consumingly for those three awful years. This is the Catra that Adora had always known to exist. The Catra that Adora had fallen in love with. 

Catra remains silent as she maintains a firm grip, her stare piercing into her soul as if to judge the veracity of such a simple statement. All Adora can do is return the gaze with pleading eyes, wanting, _needing,_ to hear those two precious words. 

Catra lingers for a moment longer, knowing how much it tortures her girlfriend, before she finally slightly loosens her grip on the leash.

“Good girl.”

Adora immediately shudders involuntarily and a beaming genuine smile spreads across her face as she awaits orders. 

She then realizes that her underwear is completely drenched. There’s always some tiny part of her that makes a note of how silly she should feel in moments like these, completely surrendering to Catra when Adora by all accounts is larger, stronger, and can transform into an 8-foot-tall demi-goddess. 

But that tiny part of her is quickly shooed away and Adora reminds herself that she spends so much of her life in control, charging forward, making the important decisions, and in the lead. There’s something almost therapeutic about handing the lead to someone else for a change and relinquishing control in these precious, vulnerable moments. And when that someone is your one true love and best friend, it’s the easiest decision in the world.

Catra bites her lower lip and observes her handiwork proudly. Her tail brushes along the side of Adora’s kneeling legs and flicks at her skirt. “What are you waiting for? Get eating.”

Adora doesn’t waste a second, and the moment she is given the order and notices more slack on her leash, she lunges forward and immediately unclips the top of Catra’s slacks from the suspenders. After some hurried unbuttoning, unzipping, and the pulling down of underwear, Adora’s mouth is planted firmly on Catra’s pussy and she is voraciously devouring it like she hasn’t eaten anything in months. Just how Catra likes it.

Immediately, Catra exhales and her fur bristles as she lowers her free hand to bury her fingers in Adora’s hair and give it a firm pull. 

“That’s my good little idiot,” Catra practically purrs as Adora expertly runs her tongue along her girlfriend’s labia before settling her lips on the clit and doing some purring of her own. Catra begins to shake even harder as her ears fold back against her head.

Adora’s eagerness to please is only intensified by being called an idiot, and she continues to follow every order with increasing voraciousness until she feels Catra’s thighs squeeze around her face and hears a feline yelp. She pulls back and looks up with a dopey grin, her face completely covered in Catra’s slick. Even her formerly pristine hair is a complete mess after being utilized as a convenient additional handle to yank Adora’s head around.

Catra runs a tongue along one of her canines as she pulls Adora to her feet with a single jerk of the leash. She steps in close as she eyes the streak of wetness running down Adora’s leg. 

“You’re a mess. But you _are_ getting better at this.”

By this point, Adora has completed her non-She-Ra transformation that’s far less complicated but quite honestly a lot more fun. Normal Adora would have had some snarky reply, but Normal Adora isn’t home right now. With wide eyes, dilated pupils, squirming limbs, and quivering lips, the only Adora in this moment is Catra’s possession, and she can only muster three words. 

“Thank you, Catra.” 

Adora feels a gentle tug on the collar and she is guided to the couch where Catra had been snoozing minutes before. 

“Watch the jacket,” says Catra sternly as she spins Adora around and plants her onto the plush cushioning as far away from her haphazardly-draped suit jacket as she can. She then uses her thin knees to casually spread Adora’s soft, pale thighs. Adora can’t suppress the moan from that small gesture, but then realizes that Catra is just standing there, doing nothing but holding the leash and giving her that same look. Adora knows what she has to do.

“Please,” she breathed, imploring as if this were a life and death situation.

It isn’t good enough.

Catra leans in close until she’s practically nibbling Adora’s ear. She runs a finger along her girlfriend’s smeared cheek before unclipping the leash and tossing it to the corner of the room. Then, in one fluid motion, Catra fully retracts her claws and grabs Adora by the collar, forcing her hand in between the soft leather and Adora’s neck.

“Please, what?” Catra whispers. She has an uncanny knack for making a soft whisper feel like a barked order.

In moments of clarity, Adora would self-reflect on _why_ Catra has this effect on her and the psychological implication of said effects. She might conclude that she had spent her entire life asked and _expected_ to submit. To the Horde, to the First Ones, to Prime. She might deduce that it’s simply in her nature and that she actually _enjoys_ submission. And moreover, it’s actually _healthy_ to submit to someone who loves and cares about her. However, this is not one of those moments of clarity, and right now Adora just needs to orgasm.

“Please fuck me, Catra. _Please.”_

Adora’s eyes longingly beg. That’s all she _can_ do. She wouldn’t dare move her hands. She squirms more. 

She can’t take it anymore.

“ _Please_ Catra. I _need_ you to _fuuuuuuuuu-”_ Adora can’t finish the thought as Catra’s slender finger suddenly slides inside her. She lets out a desperate gasp as her entire body is racked with pleasure. 

The gasp morphs into a moan as a second finger slides beside the first and Catra’s thumb gently plays with Adora’s quivering clit. Adora’s limbs gyrate in every direction until she manages to plant both of her hands on the wrist of the hand that maintains its grip around her collar. 

Catra stares intensely into Adora’s eyes as she picks up the pace and Adora’s yelps of pleasure get louder and louder. Adora can’t look away. She doesn’t _want_ to look away. Ever.

“Who’s my good little idiot?” Catra gives her a moment to form speech as she continues the rapid fingering.

“Me- _eeeeeee”_ Adora squeals as Catra hammers her G-spot as a reward for her correct answer. 

“Who owns you?!” 

“You do- _ooohhh_.” Again.

“For how long?!” 

“F-F-Forever!!!” Adora’s eyes start to roll back as her responses increase in volume to match the swiftness of Catra’s agile fingers. She’s insanely close and she knows she can’t last. She doesn’t _want_ to last. 

“C-can I please cum, Catra- _aaaaa_?!” Adora’s shriek echoes in the room as Catra shakes her head and relentlessly assaults both the G-spot and the clit in a perfectly uniform rhythm. 

“ _No._ ” Catra is panting now from the sheer intensity of the sex as Adora attempts to pout in protest, but is completely overwhelmed with ecstasy. “You have to tell me, Adora… What will you _always_ do?” 

Adora can’t spare a single millisecond or her head or some other part of her will explode. She pulls on Catra’s wrist, bringing their faces even closer together, and screams the one word that has become her mantra, her anthem, her eternal declaration for her love.

“ _STAY!!!”_

“Cum for me.” 

Catra’s final command instantaneously triggers a full-body orgasm that shatters Adora to the core. Her cries of passion in turn nearly shatter the mirror and windows, which rattle from a final scream so sonically powerful that only the chosen of She-Ra could produce it.

By the time Adora fully regains her senses, Catra has finished cleaning up and getting herself dressed again. She walks over to the bleary-eyed Adora and extends a gentle hand. 

“Come on and get yourself fixed up, dummy. We’re going to be late.” 

Adora lets out a satisfied sigh as she takes Catra’s hand and pulls herself up onto wobbling legs, wrapping her arms gingerly around her girlfriend’s neck. “And whose fault is _that_?” 

“I think we can share the blame in this case.” 

They also share a smile, a laugh, and then a lingering kiss before Adora finally looks back to the mirror to survey the damage. 

It’s _not_ pretty.

“You should probably let Scorpia know that we’re going to be pretty late.” 

“Grabbing my tracker pad!” 

Catra gives her one more peck on the lips before turning to rummage through their bags. As Adora sits back down in front of the vanity, she suddenly remembers the conversation that triggered their tryst. 

“Hey Catra?”

“Yeah, Adora?” Catra turns back to her girlfriend as she triumphantly withdraws a tracker pad from their luggage. 

“I’m not chickening out. I’m going to wear it.” 

“I love you,” says Catra, practically blurting it out automatically as she plops onto the couch to give Scorpia a call.

Adora can’t resist the opportunity to push just _one_ more button.

“And I’ve grown fond of you too.” Adora fails to maintain a straight face and immediately snorts with a giggle to herself. No one makes Adora laugh easier than Adora. 

Catra rolls her eyes.

“Very funny, smartass. Hurry up.” 

As Catra begins to dial Sorpia on the tracker pad, Adora reaches for a brush to fix her hair. But as she looks at her reflection in the mirror, she instead moves her hand to gently touch her collar. 

It makes Adora feel safe and loved, and she smiles.


End file.
